


Noise Complaint/Tapage Nocturne

by Ltleflrt, SweetElvie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, TRADUCTION, Tattooed Castiel, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetElvie/pseuds/SweetElvie
Summary: Les voisins de Dean sont bruyants, et les murs sont fins, mais ce n'est pas compliqué à ignorer. Sauf pour les forts bruits de sexe venant de son voisin de l’autre côté du mur de sa chambre. Et même ça, ça ne le dérangerait pas autant si son voisin n’avait pas l’air detellement s’ennuyer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Noise Complaint/Tapage Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noise Complaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060919) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 



> **Nda:** Pour [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts)
> 
> Pour ma bestie, jupiter_james. C'est entièrement de ta faute, JJ ;D
> 
>  **Ndt:** Alors, alors, alors: Un autre OS. Mais du Explicite cette fois-ci. Donc c'est partie !  
> -  
>  **NPR¹** → National Public Radio est le principal réseau de radiodiffusion non commercial et de service public des États-Unis (Wikipédia)  
>  **Cliché²** → En français dans le texte original. Cette expression est aussi utilisée en anglais.

Les murs fins des appartements ne dérangent pas tant que ça Dean, puisqu’il a pratiquement grandi dans des motels merdiques où il pouvait presque entendre la respiration de ses voisins si on se concentrait assez. Alors il remarque à peine les sons venant des autres appartements autour de lui.

Le plafond vibre souvent à cause de pas lourds à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit parce qu’apparemment les gens du dessus doivent courir d’une pièce à l’autre au lieu de marcher. Le voisin de l’autre côté de sa cuisine aime mettre à fond NPR tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner, a un excellent système de sound surround et a un point faible pour les films d’actions. Les personnes sous lui ont un troupeau de gamins hurlants.

Rien d’inquiétant. Dean peut totalement décrocher de tout ça sans faire un effort. Au pire, il lève les yeux au ciel en regardant dans la direction de l’appartement en faute, et augmente le son de sa tv ou de sa radio pour leur donner un avant-goût de leur propre traitement.

Le seul qui le perturbe vraiment est celui dont la chambre partage le mur avec la propre chambre de Dean. La plupart du temps son voisin est complètement silencieux, et Dean ne le remarque même pas lorsqu’il est là. Dean ne l’a même jamais vu depuis qu’il a déménagé, alors la seule raison qui prouve qu’il y a quelqu’un vivant de l’autre côté est les sons qui traversent occasionnellement la fine barrière entre leurs chambres.

Le voisin Mystérieux est vraiment putain de bruyant pendant le sexe.

Genre, pas juste fort. Le mec _sait_ se faire entendre. Entre grognements et halètements, il est autoritaire. Exigeant. Et très clairement un bottom. Dean a entendu _fuck yeah donne-moi cette queue_ assez de fois pour qu’il s’endorme en rêvant qu’il est celui qui pilonne le cul de son voisin sans visage.

Ca n’arrive pas souvent, merci dieu. Dean n’est pas du genre à se plaindre du bruit à cause des habitudes sexuels de son voisin parce que seul dieu sait qu’il a entendu bien pire dans ces motels décrépis lorsqu’il était gamin, et c’est assez rare pour qu’il soit presque sûr que Voisin Mystérieux ne vend pas son corps dans son appartement de toute façon. Mais à chaque fois que ça arrive, Dean est incapable de l’ignorer comme il le fait avec ses autres voisins. Ses oreilles se dressent presque lorsque ça commence. Sa verge le fait _définitivement_.

Et écoutez, il est un jeune homme en pleine forme avec une libido dynamique. Il ne peut pas vraiment décrocher de ce qu’il se passe de l’autre côté, ou ignorer la manière dont sa queue réagit. Et il se masturbe même sans les sons sexy venant de l’autre côté du mur. Alors ce n’est pas si flippant si _parfois_ il se fait plaisir en même temps que son Voisin Mystérieux, non ?

Non.

C’est son histoire et il compte s’y tenir.

Alors ouais, il ne s’inquiète par des murs fins comme du papier ou du vacarme que ses voisins font. Ce qui le dérange sur le moment est que Voisin Mystérieux est en pleine partie de baise, mais qu’il a l’air de tellement _s’ennuyer_.

Il se fait toujours entendre, mais son ton est plat. Ses halètements et gémissement sont clairement faux.

C’est tellement mauvais que Dean n’arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi ça continue. Il ne peut pas la lever en écoutant, alors comment le partenaire de Voisin Mystérieux n’abandonne tout simplement pas et se barre de ce bordel ? Si Dean était en train de baiser un mec si indifférent avec toute l’affaire, son sexe et ses testi flétriraient et essayeraient de se cacher sous la honte.

Sa gêne indirecte finit éventuellement par le faire quitter son lit. Il ne peut pas écouter ça, et c’est littéralement impossible qu’il puisse s’endormir dans cette situation.

Après être sortir du lit, il enfile sa robe de chambre préférée, mais ne prend pas la peine de la fermer. Il est seul dans l’appartement et il fait trop chaud pour être couvert car son climatiseur est encore en panne. Il n’a pas vraiment besoin de la robe de chambre, mais elle est douce et confortable, et c’est sa tenue préférée pour paresser dans l’appart’.

Il est bien après minuit alors il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il va faire. Manger par ennuie a l’air bien cependant. Il entre dans sa cuisine et fixe l’intérieur du frigo pendant quelques minutes, mais rien ne lui donne envie alors il jette un oeil dans le congélateur. Ses yeux se posent sur un pot de glace pistache-pépites de chocolat. C’est peut-être **cliché²** de manger de la glace seul en sous-vêtement, mais merde, personne d’autre n’est là pour lui dire non. C’est l’un des avantages d’être adulte.

Il prend le pot de glace et une cuillère, et lorsqu’il aperçoit son paquet de cigarettes sur le comptoir, il les emporte également. Puis il sort sur son balcon et s’allonge sur la chaise longue qu’il avait installé ici. Il allume une clope et prend une longue bouffée avant d’ouvrir la glace et d’y plonger sa cuillère. Il garde sa cigarette coincée entre les doigts tenant la cuillère, pour qu’il puisse alterner entre les deux objets.

Il en est à la moitié de sa deuxième cigarette lorsque le glissement d’une porte coulissante le fait relever les yeux. Le balcon à côté du sien possède une chaise longue similaire à la sienne, entourée de rangées de plantes en pot qui ressemblent à des herbes aromatiques, alors il sait que l’endroit est utilisé par son voisin, mais Dean ne l’y a jamais vu. Il retient sa respiration d’anticipation, ce qui est idiot puisqu’il ne sait pas si c’est Voisin Mystérieux ou son ennuyeux coup d’un soir qui sort sur le balcon.

L’air s’échappe de ses poumons en un fort soupir lorsqu’il pose enfin les yeux sur l’homme qui sort prendre l’air. La lumière venant d’un lampadaire à proximité est suffisant pour illuminer le corps de l’homme, qui est du putain de domaine du parfait, avec des épaules larges, des abdos fermes, des cuisses entre lesquelles Dean adorerait se glisser. Et parce qu’il ne porte qu’une paire de boxer orange vif, Dean obtient aussi une vue parfaite sur les nombreux tatouages chargés de l’homme. Il est trop loin pour en voir les détails, mais il en a presque partout, s’enroulant autour de son corps et ses bras comme du lierre.

Mince, il espère vraiment que c’est Voisin Mystérieux et pas Ennuyeux Coup d’un Soir qui a passé la nuit avec lui.

Il a dû faire un bruit car Inconnu Sexy se tourne vers lui. Dean fond presque lorsque l’homme lui sourit.

“Bonjour.”

Ca c’est définitivement la voix de Voisin Mystérieux, et Dean a maintenant peur de partir en combustion spontanée. Sa voix est dix fois plus sexy sans un mur pour l’étouffer. Ou peut-être que c’est simplement l’ensemble entier qui appuie sur chaque bouton de Dean. Peu importe d’où vient l'attraction, Dean désire complètement son voisin.

Alors il est assez fier de lui lorsqu’il répond sans avoir une voix geignarde d’adolescent, “Salut.”

Voisin Sexy - parce que même si Dean ne le connaît pas, il n’est plus un mystère complet - lève ses mains devant son visage et allume sa propre cigarette. Il prend une profonde taffe et souffle longuement la fumée. “Belle nuit.”

Dean s’était surtout concentré sur sa cigarette et sa glace, alors il n’a pas remarqué grand chose à part la température douce. Il arrache ses yeux de son Voisin Sexy et examine les alentours. Il y a trop de pollution lumineuse pour voir les étoiles, mais aussi tard dans la nuit l’autoroute à proximité est presque silencieuse alors il peut entendre les criquets chanter, accompagnés par la susurration du vent chaud dans les arbres environnants. Des papillons de nuit dansent autour du lampadaire au rythme de leur propre musique, et l’air est sucré par la clope que son voisin est en train de fumer.

Son regard retourne sur l’autre homme, et il sourit. “Ouais. Je suppose que ce n’est pas une si mauvaise chose d’être encore réveillé si je peux en profiter.”

Les sourcils de Voisin Sexy se soulèvent, et il tapote les cendres de sa cigarette contre la barrière de son balcon. “Insomnie ?”

Ce n’est sûrement pas une bonne idée de mentionner le sexe bruyant, mais c’est la raison pour laquelle Dean est réveillé. Et ils sont tous deux dehors en sous-vêtement et discutant comme si de rien n’était, alors certaines limites ont déjà été traversées. Il prend une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la moucher dans le cendrier qu’il garde sur une petite table près de sa chaise. Puis il prend une cuillerée de glace. “Nah, je ne pouvais juste pas dormir à cause du sexe bruyant dans l’appartement d’à côté,” dit-il avant de fourrer la cuillère dans sa bouche.

C’est difficile à dire sous la lumière dorée du lampadaire, mais Dean pense que les joues de son voisin rougissent au commentaire, même s’il ne montre aucun autre signe d’embarras. A la place, il sourit et prend une autre taffe de sa clope. La fumée s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres lorsqu’il parle. “Désolé par rapport à ça.”

Il n’a pas l’air d’être désolé. Mais Dean n’attend pas une excuse. Il sourit en coin tout en remuant sa glace fondu avec sa cuillère. “Ne le sois pas, mec. Ca ne me dérange pas.” Il se tait, ne sachant pas s’il devrait dire ce qu’il en pense, mais décide finalement _et puis merde_. “Bordel, je pense que c’est sexy. Mais tu n’avais pas l’air de t’amuser ce soir.”

La mâchoire de Voisin Sexy s’ouvre légèrement, avant qu’il ne penche la tête en arrière pour rire. Et bordel de merde, ça le rend encore plus sexy. Le sexe de Dean se redresse un peu, et il devrait sûrement au moins fermer ses jambes et tirer sa robe de chambre sur son entrejambe pour cacher sa réaction, mais il se sent téméraire, alors il reste avachi dans sa chaise, et continue de manger sa glace.

Le rire de Voisin Sexy se ternit en un gloussement, puis en un simple sourire en coin, qu’il dirige vers Derek. “Comment tu t’appelles ?”

“Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. Je m’appelle Cas’.”

Dean fait un clin d’oeil. “Hey, Cas’.”

Le brun se débarrasse une nouvelle fois des cendres, puis s’appuie contre la barrière du balcon avec ses deux mains pour se pencher dans l’espace les séparant. “Et bien, Dean, tu as raison. Le mec est sexy, mais-” Il lève une main, avec tous ses doigts repliés sauf l’auriculaire, qu’il remue de façon suggestive, “-pas vraiment le genre de distraction que je cherchais.”

Le sous-entendu amène Dean à presque recracher sa dernière cuillerée de glace. Il passe son poignet sur sa bouche et fixe Cas’ avec un regard incrédule. “Sérieux ?”

Cas’ soupire et acquiesce. “Mais il était si fervent, j’ai décidé de lui donner une chance quand même.”

“Je suppose que l’enthousiasme n’a pas vraiment améliorer l’expérience ?” Dean espèce que l’hôte de Cas’ ne les entende pas par hasard, mais il ne peut s'empêcher la moquerie.

Cas’ plisse son nez, mais ses yeux brillent de malice. “Plutôt le contraire, d’ailleurs.”

Dean pouffe. “Ouais, j’ai cru comprendre.”

“Tu m’écoutes assez souvent baiser pour savoir si je m’amuse ou non ?” Il prend une autre bouffée de sa clope, et la mèche rouge au bout se ragaillardit, illuminant ses yeux. Il fait toujours trop sombre et la distance qui les sépare est trop grande pour que Dean puisse déterminer leur couleur, mais le léger rouge se reflétant en eux lui donne l’aspect du diable.

“Les murs sont fins, mec.”

“Je ne t’ai jamais entendu.”

Dean ne va pas admettre qu’il n’y a pas grand chose à entendre puisqu’il se fait plaisir qu’avec sa propre main ces derniers temps. “Peut-être que je sais juste mieux me contenir lorsque je m’amuse.”

Cas’ renifle son incrédulité. “On dirait plutôt que tu ne t’amuses pas beaucoup.”

“Je sais pas,” dit Dean d’une voix traînante. “Tu me divertis assez je trouve. Alors merci pour ça, je suppose.”

Il ne sait pas du tout d’où vient toute ce flirt. Cas’ est un parfait étranger, et a actuellement un gars dans sa chambre. C’est clairement un coup d’un soir, mais quand même.

Cas’ se lèche les lèvres, et wow ça c’est carrément immoral. La lueur perverse dans ses yeux ne fait qu’empirer les choses. Ou les améliore. “Mais de rien.”

Clairement les améliore, pense Dean.

Puis sa bouche continue à bouger sans son accord. “Même si ce soir était une exception.”

Cas’ prend une dernière longue taffe de sa cigarette, et l’éteint dans la terre d’une des plantes. “Je ferais en sorte de me rattraper.” Ses yeux se mettent à parcourir le corps de Dean, s’arrêtant un long moment sur sa verge tendue, qui n’est pas du tout cachée par le coton de son boxer. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la tirer entre ses dents. Puis il relève son regard pénétrant dans celui de Dean. “En personne, si tu veux. Je pense que ce sera une expérience beaucoup plus satisfaisante pour nous deux.”

Avec un clin d’oeil et un salut paresseux, il retourne dans son appartement. Laissant Dean complètement choqué, et aussi dur que la putain de pierre.

Plus tard, lorsqu’il est de retour dans sa chambre et qu’il se caresse jusqu’à la jouissance avec des images de Cas’ dans différentes positions compromettantes flottant derrière ses paupières, il sait sans aucun doute que si l’invitation l’amène à entendre en personne la voix enrouée et rauque par le sexe de Cas’, il va définitivement accepter. Et juste pour s’assurer que Cas’ le sache, Dean gémit son nom assez fort pour traverser le mur fin lorsqu’il répand sa semence sur son torse.

oOooOooOooOo

Aussi optimiste qu’il est, Dean ne s’attend pas vraiment à ce que Cas’ mette sa proposition à exécution. Alors la nuit suivante, il se couche sans aucune attente. Cas’ ne semble qu’avoir un ou deux coup par mois, alors Dean ne pense même pas à entendre un spectacle venant de l’autre côté du mur.

C’est Samedi soir et il n’a rien de prévu pour le lendemain à part faire le fainéant autant que possible alors il est presque minuit lorsqu’il entre dans sa chambre et s’affale dans son lit. Il en a eu marre d’attendre que le mec de la maintenance vienne et répare sa clim’ alors il l’avait fait lui-même, maintenant il fait presque trop froid dans sa chambre, mais ça fait tellement du bien qu’il se déshabille pour ne rester qu’en caleçon et apprécie le moment de répit.

Son esprit dérive, et il se demande si Cas’ est chez lui. Il est à moitié tenter de frapper au mur pour vérifier, mais ce serait bizarre alors il se retient. A la place, il se contente de jouer la fantaisie dans sa tête.

Après avoir frapper au mur, Cas’ accepterait l’invitation de Dean pour venir s’envoyer en l’air. Peut-être qu’ils prendraient une bière ou une clope avant, mais son imagination glisse sur cette partie et finit rapidement sur une image de Cas’ sur le lit de Dean, à quatre pattes, regardant par dessus son épaule et suppliant une langue dans son cul.

La main de Dean descend sur son torse jusqu’au devant de son sous-vêtement pour frotter sa queue grandissante. Il garde son toucher léger et taquin alors qu’il imagine manger le cul de Cas’ jusqu’à ce que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal. Seulement à ce moment-là il accéderait aux plaintes de Cas’ et glisserait sa verge dans le trou mouillé qu’il venait d’ouvrir avec sa langue.

Un doux gémissement lui parvient, et Dean pense au début qu’il vient de lui. Mais après ça, il y en a un autre, et il se fige lorsqu’il réalise que le son vient de l’autre côté du mur. Il retient sa respiration et se concentre entièrement sur le moindre bruit venant de l’appartement de Cas’.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre grondement grave survient, mais cette fois un peu plus fort. Et c’est un prénom.

“ _Dean._ ”

Putain de merde, est-ce qu’il a bien entendu ?

Dean se déplace sur ses genoux et presse son oreille contre le mur. “Cas ?”

Il y a un halètement, puis “ _Hello, Dean._ ”

Dean ferme ses yeux et essaye d’imaginer ce que peut bien faire Cas’. “ Tu es seul ?”

“ _Oui._ ”

Oh dieu. “Tu es train de te toucher ?”

“ _Oui._ ”

“Fuck, c’est sexy.”

Il y a un son de frottement, et la prochaine fois que la voix de Cas’ traverse la fine barrière, elle est plus claire comme s’il parlait aussi contre le mur. “ _Je suis tellement excité, Dean._ ”

“Ouais ?” La voix de Dean est rauque d’excitation. “Et qu’est-ce que tu fais pour y remédier ?”

“ _Pour l’instant je baise mon poing,_ ” grogne Cas’, et Dean arrive à l’imaginer sur ses genoux, la joue pressée contre le mur, sa main glissant sur et autour de sa queue.

“Est-ce que c’est bon ?”

Le gémissement grave de Cas’ peut certainement être traduit par un oui, mais Dean veut en être certain. “Dis-moi, Cas’. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.”

“ _Serré,_ ” répond Cas’. “ _Mouillé._ ”

De la chaire de poule s’installe sur les bras et jambes de Dean, et les muscles de son aine se contractent. “Tu t’es complètement lubrifié, hein ?”

“ _Yeah. Pour que je puisse m’enfoncer ce god._ ”

Cette fois, le gémissement de plaisir surgit de la gorge de Dean. “Est-ce qu’il est déjà en toi ?”

Un long gémissement lui répond puis “ _Il l’est maintenant._ ”

“Oh dieu, Cas’.” Dean s’imagine Cas’ avec une main derrière lui pour faire des allers-retours avec la fausse queue dans son cul, pendant que l’autre main forme un canal où son propre sexe peut s’enfoncer. “Ca a l’air tellement sexy.”

“ _Ca ne me suffit pas._ ”

Il y a une plainte sous-jacente dans la voix de Cas’, et ce fait rend Dean presque fou avec le besoin de subvenir au plaisir du brun. “De quoi as-tu besoin, mon ange ?” Le surnom glisse de sa langue sans y penser.

“ _De toi, Dean._ ” Cas’ halète. “ _J’ai besoin de toi. Viens._ ”

Une cascade d’excitation parcourt le corps entier de Dean. “Ouais, Cas’. J’arrive dans une minute. Continue de te préparer okay ?”

“ _La porte n’est pas fermée._ ”

C’est toute la motivation dont Dean a besoin. Il sort du lit en un éclair, et ne s’arrête que pour enfiler un t-shirt et un bas de survêtement au cas où s’il tombe sur quelqu’un dans le couloir, il n’appelle pas la police pour atteinte à la pudeur. Mais il ne prend pas la peine de mettre des chaussures. Il n’a pas le temps. Il a un homme pratiquement en chaleur en train de l’attendre, et il devait être avec lui il y a dix minutes.

La porte de l’appartement de Cas’ s’ouvre sous la main de Dean, comme promis. Dans un autre moment, il s’arrêterait et examinerait l’endroit, mais tout ce qu’il enregistre est le mobilier sombre, et que la disposition de l’appartement est exactement la même que le sien. Ce qui lui facilite la tâche pour trouver Cas’, même s’il aurait très bien pu suivre les geignements et gémissement qu’il entend à travers la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu’il ouvre enfin la porte, il s’arrête sur le seuil et intègre la scène devant lui.

Cas’ est toujours à genoux avec son visage pressé contre le mur. Une main est agrippée à son cul, s’écartant lui-même, et l’autre s’acharne sur un god vert citron pour l’enfoncer et le sortir de lui. Le sextoy, et le muscle serré autour sont tous deux lubrifiés, et Dean peut voir du gel couler le long de ses testicules.

“Oh, mon ange, regarde-toi,” murmure Dean.

Cas’ geint et enfonce profondément le jouet. “Dean… j’ai besoin de toi.”

Les pieds de Dean se décollent du sol et il traverse la pièce jusqu’au lit. Ce dernier ploie sous ses genoux, délogeant un peu Cas’, mais Dean attrape sa hanche et le stabilise. Il éloigne la main de Cas’ et saisit la base du sextoy. Doucement, il le sort, en ignorant le gémissement de protestation de Cas’. Il fixe le magnifique trou ouvert, admirant la manière dont il tremble comme s’il suppliait d’être rempli de nouveau. Il passe gentiment le bout de son pouce sur le bord.

“ _Dean._ ”

“Attends un peu, Cas’.” Dean fait glisser son autre sur la colonne vertébrale du brun. De près et sous la lumière, il peut maintenant voir les détails des tatouages de Cas’. Des enchaînements de symboles archaïques qui ressemblent à une forme de loop writing à travers des images religieuses. Un ange et un démon se font face d’un côté et de l’autre de sa colonne vertébrale, le mot ‘pécheur’ caché dans la robe de l’ange, et le mot ‘saint’ tatoué sur le biceps du démon. C’est putain de beau, tout comme le reste de lui. “Je veux faire ça bien.”

“J’ai vu la taille de ta queue hier soir, Dean,” claque Cas’. “Ca va être bien.”

Dean sourit. Il sait qu’il est bien doté, et il en est carrément fier. Mais il sait aussi comment l’utiliser correctement. “Je pensais que tu avais dit qu’on allait s’amuser, Cas’.”

A ça, le brun tourne assez sa tête pour fusiller du regard Dean par-dessus son épaule. “Baiser c’est s’amuser.”

“Ca en fait partie, ouais.” Dean glisse son pouce dans l’anneau de chair de Cas’, avant de le plier et de tirer pour l’ouvrir encore plus. “Et crois-moi, je vais très apprécier ce cul qui t'appartient. Mais je vais un peu jouer avec d’abord.” Son pouce se retire et descend tout en caressant le périnée de Cas’, avant de presser sur sa prostate, récoltant un grognement, pour finir par englober les bourses du brun. Elles sont douces, soit épilées soit récemment rasées. Dean veut les sucer dans sa bouche. “Et avec d’autres parties de toi aussi.”

“Dean…”

“Shhh…” rassure le châtain. “Tourne-toi pour moi, mon ange.”

Avec un soupire irrité, Cas’ obéit. Et Dean peut le voir sous la lumière pour la première fois. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu profond comme les lacs de montagnes, entourés par des cils noirs et de l'eye-liner légèrement étalé. Une barbe qui date de plus de trois jours, mais soignée entoure ses lèvres roses et pleines, qui sont actuellement pressées l’une contre l’autre en une moue boudeuse. Sa mâchoire est carrée, et il y a juste l’ombre d’une fente sur son menton.

Il est sacrément beau voilà ce qu’il est, et maintenant Dean désire son voisin et encore plus. Maintenant, il est peut-être un peu épris.

“Hey, Cas’,” souffle Dean.

L’irritation quitte le visage du brun, et il sourit presque timidement. “Hello.”

“Je peux t’embrasser ?”

Cas’ cligne des yeux, surpris par la question. Mais il acquiesce.

Dean se penche, et amène leurs bouches à se frôler. Les lèvres du brun s’écartent, mais Dean ne saisit pas encore l’invitation pour approfondir le baiser. Il garde leur échange léger et taquin, se retirant chaque fois que Cas’ se penche en avant. Jusqu’à ce qu’éventuellement, Cas’ finisse par monter sur ses genoux, enroule ses bras autour du cou de Dean, et prenne le baiser qu’il voulait. Et maintenant, le châtain lui donne tout. Tirant, léchant, la langue tournoyant.

Puis Cas’ émet les sons que Dean aime tant. Il gémit et geint. Son corps entier frissonne lorsque Dean passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Alors il commence à se balancer sur le châtain. Frottant son corps, dépourvu de toute barrière à part ses tatouages, contre Dean.

“Tu devrais être nu,” grogne Cas’ entre deux baisers.

Et c’est vrai. Mais ils y arriveront à un moment. “Bientôt,” promet Dean.

Puis il attrape Cas’ par les bras, et le repousse. Il ne peut empêcher le sourire satisfait qui fend ses lèvres lorsqu’il aperçoit le regard brumeux de Cas’. “Allonge-toi, mon ange. Jouons.”

Cas’ hoche son assentiment, et retombe sur le lit. Ses cuisses s’écartent autour de celles de Dean et il commence à jouer avec ses propres tétons.

“Mmm, ça a l’air bon, Cas’. Continue.” Les yeux de Dean parcourent le corps du brun, en notant le reste de ses tatouages. Une pluie de plumes en noir et blanc décore son pectoral gauche, puis s’atténue lorsqu’elles atteignent ses abdos. Sur le côté droit de sa poitrine repose un symbole qui a l’air d’être dessiné avec du sang. L’artiste qui a exécuté le travail a fait en sorte que le symbole ait l’air d’être taillé dans la peau de Cas’, et Dean est impressionné par son talent artistique. Juste en dessous se trouvent trois lignes d’un texte dans une langue inconnue que Dean ne reconnaît pas.

Il tend le bras pour toucher les myosotis encrés sur le bas ventre de Cas’. Les fleurs ont l’air décalées parmi tout le symbolisme religieux, mais la couleur est magnifique. Il y a encore plus de fleurs, et plus de symboles sur ses jambes et mollets. “Un jour, j’aimerais entendre les histoires derrière tout ça.”

Cas’ tressaute sous le léger toucher. “Pour résumer, j’ai grandi dans la religion. Je suis presque devenu prêtre.”

Les yeux de Dean se relèvent rapidement dans ceux de Cas’. “Vraiment ?”

“Ouais, mais j’ai découvert que l’église n’accepte pas les pédales.” Cas’ le dit avec désinvolture, mais ses mots sont teintés d’une légère douleur.

“Dieu n’est pas l’église,” répond doucement Dean.

Le sourire du brun est chaleureux. “Je n’aurais pas pu mieux dire.”

Wow, ce commentaire touche profondément Dean d’une manière à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Il se racle la gorge, et descend de nouveau son regard sur le corps de Cas’. Il ignore la chaleur qui se répand autour de son coeur lorsque Cas’ lui sourit. Son sexe est dur et douloureux, et au point où en sont les choses, Cas’ souffre aussi. Et le châtain veut vraiment faire quelque chose pour le soulager.

“Où est ton lubrifiant, Cas’ ?”

Ca prend un moment au brun pour trouver le tube dans l’enchevêtrement des draps, mais il finit par le lui donner. Dean en verse un peu sur ses doigts avant de les enrouler autour de la queue de Cas’, souriant lorsqu’il récolte un gémissement. Il veut vraiment sucer le brun, mais il veut vraiment lui faire un anulingus, mais il veut aussi vraiment jouer avec ses bourses, et il souffre de sérieuse indécision.

Il s’installe plus confortablement sur le lit en s’allongeant sur son ventre pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que l’entrejambe de Cas’. Il continue de le caresser, lentement, sa prise lâche, et se penche pour embrasser et lécher les bourses de Cas’. La peau lisse est incroyable sous ses lèvres, et le brun a le goût de lubrifiant à la fraise et de peau propre.

“Oh mon dieu, Dean,” gémit Cas’. “Ta bouche est tellement chaude. Yeah, suce-moi juste là. Fuck, Dean…”

La litanie d’encouragement salace continue, et Dean fait de son mieux pour suivre les directions lorsqu’elles lui sont données. Il peut sentir lorsque son amant s’apprête à basculer parce que sa verge se durcit et ses bourses se resserrent, et il fait les plus beaux sons de détresse lorsque Dean se recule à la dernière seconde. Son regard noir fait rire Dean, mais il n’arrête pas sa douce torture.

Ouais, il veut baiser Cas’, mais sur le moment, Dean est au paradis.

“Dean, je jure devant le putain de Dieu,” grogne Cas’ après que le châtain le laisse une énième fois au bord du précipice après qui sait combien de temps, “si tu ne mets pas ta queue dans mon cul et me baise maintenant, il y aura des Conséquences.”

“Ooooh,” taquine Dean. “Très menaçant.”

“Dean !”

“Très bien, très bien,” rit Dean avant de se remettre à genoux. “Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.”

“Je vais te frapper,” grogne Cas’.

Dean lui lance un clin d’oeil puis enlève son t-shirt, pour le jeter par terre à côté du lit. “Capote ?”

“Dans la commode. Tiroir du haut à droite.” Les mots de Castiel sont voilés maintenant qu’il est sur le point d’obtenir ce qu’il veut.

Dean sort du lit, avant de passer ses pouces dans la ceinture de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Il les retire en se penchant pour donner à Cas’ une belle vue sur ses fesses. Lorsqu’il se redresse, il regarde par dessus son épaule pour voir le brun en train de le fixer avec ses lèvres écartées et une expression de désir. Hell yeah, il n’est peut-être par couvert d’encre, mais Dean sait qu’il est sexy. Maintenant Cas’ le sait aussi.

Ne voulant pas attendre encore plus, Dean se dépêche de récupérer les capotes. Il en ouvre une et la roule sur sa verge en retournant vers le lit, puis jette le reste sur le matelas près de Cas’. Il lui fait un clin d’oeil lorsque le brun lève un sourcil. “On va sûrement en avoir besoin.”

“Dieu, j’espère bien,” murmure Cas’. Il se retourne ensuite et s’installe sur ses mains et genoux en courbant sa colonne vertébrale pour présenter ses fesses. “Allez, Dean. Donne-moi ce que je veux.”

“Et tu l’auras, Cas’.” Dean se place derrière son amant et attrape ses hanches pour le cambrer encore plus jusqu’à ce qu’il soit forcé de se mettre sur ses coudes. Il glisse deux doigts dans son anneau, pour s’assurer qu’il est assez ouvert, et décide d’ajouter du lubrifiant.

Heureusement, le tube est posé contre le genou de Cas’ et à portée de main. Il en verse directement sur son sexe, puis le laisse retomber sur le lit. Après l’avoir étalé, il doigte encore une fois Cas’, avant de s’avancer dans la chaleur serrée du brun.

Ils gémissent tous les deux bruyamment lorsque Dean entre facilement et entièrement jusqu’à ses bourses.

“Fuck yeah, Dean.” Cas’ laisse sa tête tomber sur le lit, et roule ses hanches. “Tu as une queue magnifique.”

“Tu ne l’as pas encore vu de près,” remarque Dean même après qu’il ait commencé à s’enfoncer en opposition aux mouvements de Cas’.

“Je peux la sentir,” marmonne Cas’. “Dieu, je peux sentir chaque-” Il pousse brusquement et durement en arrière, faisant haleter Dean, “-magnifique-” Il resserre ses muscles internes, et putain de merde, le cerveau de Dean va fondre s’il continue de faire ça, “-centimètre.”

Dean durcit sa prise sur les hanches de Cas’ pour essayer de le guider, mais un autre resserrement des muscles internes du brun et il est perdu. Il s’abandonne alors, s’enfonçant durement et profondément. Cas’ accompagne chacune de ses poussées, sa voix rauque alternant entre encourager Dean et supplier pour plus. Les muscles de Dean se tendent pour garder le rythme demandé, mais la brûlure ne fait qu’augmenter le plaisir. Tout comme le filet de sueur entre ses omoplates et le long de ses tempes.

La peau claque contre la peau, une brillante harmonie pour les geignements et gémissements de Cas’. Et Dean a l’impression simultanée d’être sur le point de jouir à n’importe quelle seconde, et qu’il pourrait continuer comme ça pour toujours. Mais il peut sentir la tension s’ancrer dans son corps. La chaleur rugissant dans son ventre, et des étincelles de plaisir explosant de sa colonne vertébrale pour se répandre dans ses membres. Il est sur le point de tendre le bras pour masturber Cas’ et s’assurer qu’il atteigne le bout en même temps que Dean, mais avant qu’il n’en ait la chance, le corps entier de Cas’ se raidit et il laisse échapper un long et grave miaulement.

La réalisation que Cas’ est en train de jouir, sur la queue de Dean, sans aucune autre stimulation, est tout ce qu’il faut pour le faire basculer lui aussi. Un cri lui est soutiré lorsque son orgasme le frappe, et il s’effondre en avant sur Cas’, son poids les enfonçant dans le matelas. Le mouvement le déloge, et il gémit à la perte de chaleur du corps de Cas’, mais des vagues de plaisir le submergent toujours. Il presse son visage entre l’ange et le démon encrés entre les épaules de Cas’ et respire lentement.

Lorsque ses membres ne ressemblent plus à des nouilles trop cuites, il roule sur le côté pour ne plus écraser Cas’ sous son poids. A sa surprise, Cas’ le suit immédiatement pour s’installer sur la poitrine de Dean et pour presser son visage dans le creux de son cou.

“Ca c’était définitivement amusant,” soupire Dean une fois que ses battements de coeur se sont calmés et que sa respiration est régulière. Ses doigts semblent avoir leur propre pensée et caressent les cheveux de Cas’. C’est intime, mais Cas’ a l’air d’apprécier si les légers soupirs qu’il fait de temps à autres sont une indication. “Je dirais que tu t’es totalement rattrapé pour la nuit dernière.”

Cas’ renifle. “ _Amusant_ ? Tu appelles ça ‘amusant’ ? C’était sûrement le meilleure orgasme de ma vie. Je crois que je te dois mon âme maintenant, ou quelque chose du genre.”

“Nah. Mais peut-être qu’on pourrait le refaire de temps en temps.” Dean se tait, ne sachant pas s’il devrait continuer le fil de ses pensées. Puis il pense _et puis merde_ parce que ça semble être la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu’il doit interagir avec Cas’. Ca ne lui a été que bénéfique pour l’instant. “Et peut-être dîner et se regarder un film aussi.”

Il y a un moment de silence, et Dean tire sur sa lèvre inférieure en se demandant s’il était allé trop loin. “J’espère que tu parles d’un vrai rendez-vous,” déclare Cas’ après un moment. “Parce que c’est ce que _j’aimerai_ que ce soit.”

Dean lâche un soupire et sourit. “ Putain ouais, Cas’. Je parle d’un rendez-vous.”

“Bien. On peut se donner nos numéros avant que tu ne partes demain matin.” Le coeur de Dean se gonfle joyeusement en comprenant que Cas’ veut qu’il reste pour la nuit. “Parce que frapper sur ton mur n’est probablement pas la meilleure manière d’obtenir ton attention.”

Dean rit. “Ouais, c’est vrai.” Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cas’ pendant encore un moment avant que sa curiosité ne le saisisse. “Le meilleur orgasme de ta vie ? Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que le gars d’hier soir était nul, hein ?”

Cas’ lâche un son grave de dégoût. “Non, ce n’est pas ça. Même si Buck était définitivement le point le bas jamais expérimenté.”

“Il s’appelle Buck et tu l’as quand même ramené chez toi ?” taquine Dean. “Allez, mec. Il surcompense carrément quelque chose.”

“Oh crois-moi, c’était le cas,” se lamente Cas’. Il soulève sa tête et donne un doux sourire à Dean. “Honnêtement par contre, je suis heureux de l’avoir rencontré. Je ne t’aurais peut-être jamais rencontré s’il n’avait pas été là.”

Dean ignore la petite boule de chaleur s’accrochant à son coeur à la vue de ce sourire, et lève les yeux au ciel à la place. “Ugh, okay. Je suis pose que je lui suis aussi reconnaissant.”

Cas’ rit et repose sa tête sur le torse de Dean. Ils tracent paresseusement du bout des doigts la peau de l’autre, et parle de tatouages, et de leur plat préféré, et de leur travail, et de leurs passes-temps. Ils finissent par s’endormir avec la lumière allumée, leur peau collant l’une contre l’autre avec la sueur séchée et le lubrifiant. Le matin - tard dans la matinée, parce qu’il était sûrement proche de l’aurore lorsqu’ils se sont endormis - ils prennent une douche ensemble et déjeunent. Ils s’échangent leur numéro, mais Dean ne part pas avant qu’ils n’aient regardé quelques films, mangent le midi, et baisent deux autre fois.

Cette nuit, Dean se couche seul, mais avec la certitude de revoir Cas’ dans quelques jours pour dîner. Juste avant que le sommeil le prenne, il y a un léger coup contre le mur près de sa tête.

“Bonne nuit, Dean.”

Dean sourit.”B’nuit, Cas’.”

Les murs fins d’appartements sont plutôt cool.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ndt:** Et voilà~, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et on se voit Jeudi pour une surprise ;)


End file.
